


Kwiatki według Petera Hale'a

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, zwyczaje wilkołaków
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: W niedzielę Stiles lubił czasami odpuścić i zakopać się pod kołdrą zapominając na kilka godzin o całym świecie licząc, że i on o nim nie będzie pamiętać. Tego konkretnego dnia rzeczywistość wdarła się do jego sypialni niespodzianie i przez okno.





	Kwiatki według Petera Hale'a

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na starym laptopie siostry, bo mój nadal pozostaję martwy.
> 
> Chyba wiecie czym początkowo inspirowałam się pisząc tego one shota? ;)
> 
> Nie sprawdzane i wiem, że interpunkcja leży i już nawet nie kwiczy, ale nie mam siły do tego kompa. Zawiesza się i literki się przycinają. Pisałam to dwa razy dłużej niż normalnie...

*******

Stiles mógł uznać, że oto nadszedł dzień jego końca. _Finito_. Nie ma najmniejszych szans na to, że uda mu się przetrwać najbliższe godziny, a już nie mówiąc o nocy. Wbrew pozorom nie dopadł go żaden mityczny stwór ani nie wkurzył zanadto ani jednej futrzanej kuleczki. Może tak odrobinkę podniósł ciśnienie Derekowi, ale przecież on tylko urozmaicał temu ponurakowi jego pustą egzystencję... Nie jego wina, że gościu miał zerowe poczucie humoru.

Wracając jednak do głównego wątku czyli jego osobistej życiowej tragedii to stało się to czego obawiał się od pewnego czasu: jego cudowny, ukochany, piękny najlepszy przyjaciel i może też po części kochanek padł trupem. I żeby nie było niepotrzebnych nieporozumień to Stilinski nie ma na myśli Scotta. _Nie. Ugh. Fuj i Bleh._

Laptop Stilesa całkowicie odmówił współpracy, a to wszystko przez te cholerne wilkołaki, bo gdyby nie one i kłopoty krążące wokół watahy McCalla to szatyn na pewno pamiętałby o aktualizowaniu antywirusa i regularnym czyszczeniu dysków z niepotrzebnych już plików. Jednak wraz z początkiem grudnia futrzaki zaczęły przysparzać więcej problemów niż przewiduję norma, a Stiles przez swojego życiowego pecha znalazł się w samym epicentrum wydarzeń.

 

Obecnie mógł sobie tylko pluć w brodę, że przedłożył te podłe, niewdzięczne i o wiele zbyt _seksowne bestie_ nad swój skarb. Nawet Danny nie mógł zbyt wiele zdziałać, co znaczyło, że Stiles prawie doprowadził swój komputer do śmierci.

\- Tak szczerze stary to lepiej byłoby wymienić go na nowy... z tego co widzę ma już swoje lata i nawet jak jakoś go naprawię to już nie będzie działał tak dobrze jak wcześniej...- Mruknął bardzo niepewnie mulat, a widząc zaciętą minę Stilinskiego uniósł ręce w obronnym geście- Tak tylko sugeruję...

\- Chwilowo jestem spłukany. Może gdyby płacili mi za ratowanie życia tej owłosionej zgrai, to byłoby mnie stać na nowy sprzęt, a tak to nie mam nawet t nadziei na dotację od staruszka...

\- Współczuję.- Hawajczyk brzmiał szczerze więc Stiles tylko krzywo się uśmiechnął, bo jeśli ktoś miał go zrozumieć w kwestii rozmiarów tej katastrofę to właśnie Danny.- Nie wiesz co McCall znowu wymyślił na wieczór, że Ethan odwołał spotkanie? Przez to całe zamieszanie z łowcami Scott dostał jakiejś obsesji na punkcie treningów. Nie pamiętam kiedy mój facet wpakował mi się do łóżka po coś innego niż głośnie chrapanie i bycie martwym dla świata przez kilka godzin!

\- Brzmisz na nieco sfrustrowanego...

\- Co ty nie powiesz? Mógłbyś może jakoś ogarnąć Scotta? Zasugerować, że przesadza?

\- Nie... ale zasugeruję Kirze, że powinna coś takiego zasugerować panu alfie na następnym spotkaniu watahy na które przypominam masz przyjść, bo koleś chcesz czy nie jesteś związany z wilkołakiem więc z watahą również.

\- Będę, będę.- Zaśmiał się brunet.- I dzięki z góry za interwencję... jeśli Ethan w najbliższym czasie będzie mieć siłę na trochę gimnastyki ze mną to naprawię ten laptop za darmo..

\- Okay... zobaczę co da się zrobić.

 

*******

Tak jak przewidywał Kira załatwiła dla wszystkich ograniczenie treningów do trzech wieczorów w tygodniu i chyba nie było osobnika który by na to narzekał. Nawet Peter jakby odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Masz u mnie dług lisico...- Mruknął Hale kiedy McCall oddalił się na chwilę gdzieś poza zasięg słuchu.- Nie chcesz może nowej katany, albo kilku tytanowych gwiazdek do rzucania?

\- W sumie ja tylko zrobiłam to o co poprosił mnie Stiles...- Kira wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na niego z lekkim zawahaniem.

\- Mogłem się domyślić... _cwany chłopiec_ \- Peter wyszczerzył się do niego jak psychopata którym był i w dodatku miał czelność puścić mu oczko.

\- Kup mi nowy laptop i będziemy kwita wilczku.- Zażartował.

\- Nie ma sprawy.- Odpowiedział całkiem poważnie starszy.

\- Wiem, że spędziłeś jakiś czas jako pożywka dla larw, ale wydawało mi się, że jako nieliczny nadążasz za moim poczuciem humoru...

\- Oczywiście, ale od pana pachnącego Armanim wiem o tragicznej śmierci twojego cudeńka.

\- I?

\- I chcę być miłym, pomocnym przyjacielem... oraz okazać wdzięczność za ratunek przed nadgorliwym, młodym alfą który był gotów zatrenować nas na śmierć.

\- Coś tak czuję, że to nie są twoje jedyne motywy...- Stiles uważnie przypatrywał się ślepiom wilkołaka i nie umknął mu ten dziwny błysk.

\- Oczywiście, bo jesteś zbyt inteligentny _skarbie.._.- Mruknął takim tonem jakiego nikt po nim się nie spodziewał, a już na pewno nie Stilinski. Toż to prawie czułość była!

 

*******

W niedzielę Stiles lubił czasami odpuścić i zakopać się pod kołdrą zapominając na kilka godzin o całym świecie licząc, że i on o nim nie będzie pamiętać. Tego konkretnego dnia rzeczywistość wdarła się do jego sypialni niespodzianie i przez okno.

\- Czy wilkołaki nie umieją korzystać z drzwi jak reszta społeczeństwa?- Zapytał ledwie wychylając głowę spod kołdry i patrząc oskarżycielsko na uśmiechniętego Petera.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry!- Szczęśliwy Hale był jeszcze bardziej przerażający niż ta nieco szalona wersja sprzed zmartwychwstania.- Wstań... no już!

\- Co?

\- Rusz się, bo nie wiem ile jeszcze dam radę trzymać się z daleka od twojego łóżka kiedy ty w niem jesteś...

\- CO?!

\- Wyjątkowo ciężko myślisz o poranku, ale mogę do tego przywyknąć.- Stilinski wygrzebał się w końcu spod przykrycia i dzięki temu dostrzegł spory pakunek owinięty ozdobnym, zielonym papierem leżący na jego biurku.

\- Czy to jest to, co myślę, że jest?- Patrzył od prezentu do Petera i z powrotem.

\- Powinien ci się podobać, ale jeśli coś będzie nie tak to można go wymienić albo oddać...- Hale nagle wydawał się o wiele mniej pewny siebie niż zazwyczaj, jakby zgubił gdzieś swoją maskę.

\- Nie...- Szatyn odłożył pakunek na bok i uważnie przyglądał się mężczyźnie naprzeciwko który również wpatrywał się w niego bez mrugnięcia, chociaż z widocznym zdenerwowaniem.

\- Jest zajebisty... w moim przypadku wszytko co związane z komputerami czy moim samochodem to idealny prezent. Jednak to strasznie drogi sprzęt Peter i ja nie mogę tak po prostu...

\- Nie przyjmę go z powrotem!

\- Ale...

\- Jest twój. Dla ciebie ode mnie...

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ma to drugie dosyć grząskie i niepewne dno?

\- Uhm...

\- Peter.

\- Ta... no wiesz, że wilki mają swoje zwyczaje. Minął grudzień i to wpływa na mnie coraz bardziej

\- Że _coś_ , w sensie no wiesz: _ktoś_ inny?

\- Nie... moja wilcza strona domaga się bardziej zdecydowanych działań.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem do końca co chcesz przez to powiedzieć.

\- To okres godowy wilków od początku grudnia do końca lutego, a że po części dzielimy naturę z naszymi kuzynami to jest właśnie czas w którym najbardziej działa na nas zapach i obecność osób do których mamy słabość.

\- Czekaj, czekaj...- Stiles patrzył się w osłupieniu na zbliżającego się do niego powolnym nieco drapieżnym krokiem wilkołaka- _To_ _są kwiatki w twoim wydaniu?!_

\- Może... działają?

\- Nie bardziej niż gdybyś przyszedł z pustymi rękami.

\- Mam spadać?

\- Nie idioto! Masz mnie pocałować, a potem ewentualnie wyjdziemy powyć sobie do księżyca... Z tym, że wyjącym będziesz ty, a ja to nagram i zostawię na materiał do szantażu. Chociaż to może być też ciekawe widowisko

\- Stiles...

\- Hm?

\- Cicho.

\- Nie ucisz- Tu niestety Stilinski uległ pod naporem trafnych argumentów, a raczej pod wpływem ust Petera dociśniętych do jego własnych i bardzo sprawnego języka wewnątrz nich...


End file.
